La persona mas importante para Kurogane
by sunako-koike
Summary: Han caido en un nuevo mundo pero Sakura y Shaoran caen en otra parte ¿Que pasa si Kurogane siente que sus sentimientos por Tomoyo han cambiado? ¿Y si Fai se molesta por la mencion de la princesa? One Shot Yaoi dedicado a Obsessed...bueno es como shonen-ai


Este Fic esta dedicado a mi madre XD Obsessed, La inombrable, Poyeli-san o como gusten llamarle. Me pidio un Fic yaoi entre Kurigane y Fai...siento que fracace a pesar de mi esfuerzo, lo siento no estoy muy familiarizada con el genero, hice mi mayor esfuerzo asi que espero que por lo menos les cause gracia o algo, si alguien queiere darme un halago lo recibire gustosa, si quieren darme un jitomatazo pues lo leere de mala gana XD pero aun asi lo aceptare y lo analizare para poder mejorar como escritora, asi qeu madre DISFRUTALO y ustedes tambien.

Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de las CLAMP que ya me habian prestado a los de SAKURA cARD CAPTOR asi que no fue problema que me prestaran estos XD.

* * *

Habían caído de nuevo en un mundo extraño, el ya tan conocido dolor en su espalda le aviso al hombre de cabello negro que era hora de abrir los ojos y ver en cual lugar habían caído, ver a quien podía cortar con su espada, recuperar la pluma de la chica y volver a introducirse por la boca de Mokona.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kuro-pon?-dijo el hombre de ojos azules mientras le tendía una mano a su amigo para que se levantara.

-¿Dónde están los chiquillos?-dijo por respuesta a su acompañante.

-Fye, Kuro-pon, algo terrible ha sucedido, Sakura…Shaoran se han…se han perdido.

-¡¿Qué?-dijeron los hombres ante tal noticia.

-Mokona lo siente, ellos cayeron en otro lugar, pero Mokona no logra sentir sus presencias por ningún lado.

-No puedes hacer ni esto bien-dijo el hombre de negro mientras levantaba su espada y echaba a caminar sin ninguna dirección en especial.

El mago y la "bola blanca" lo siguieron entre sonrisas, ambos sabían que era su forma de mostrar preocupación, aunque fuera alguien muy serio y terrorífico a la vista en el fondo era una buena persona, y era lo que más le gustaba a Fye de su "amigo".

Caminaron por varias partes tratando de localizar a sus amigos o la pluma que tanto buscaban pero no lograron encontrar nada que les diera una pista sobre el paradero de los chicos, tampoco había señales de algún suceso paranormal que les indicara que allí había una pluma.

-Esta vez la hiciste en grande" bola con patas", lo bueno es que te quedaste con nosotros y así el sujeto ese y yo podemos entendernos, pero ahora Shaoran y Sakura deben estar en problemas para comunicarse.

-Llámame Fye, no soy "el sujeto ese", y Sakura y Shaoran hablan el mismo idioma porque provienen del mismo mundo así que no creo que les cueste trabajo comunicarse, además Mokona se esfuerza ¿no es así?

-¡Si! Mokona hace lo que puede, ahora mismo les conseguiré una casa donde pasar la noche.-dijo la bola blanca mientras bajaba del hombro de Fye y se ponía a cantar, enseguida una chica con uniforme blanco y calcetas azules se le acerco a acariciarlo.

-Es muy bonito este juguete ¿Dónde lo compraron?-dijo la chica de ojos azules y cabellos castaño corto, con un mechón largo a cada lado(*1).

-Mokona no es un juguete, Mokona está viva.

-Vaya, yo creí que eras un juguete.

-Esa es una de mis habilidades secretas, ¡Parecer un juguete!

-¿Ustedes no son de aquí verdad?

-No pequeña niña, somos de un país muy lejano ¿podrías decirnos en qué mundo nos encontramos?

-Están en el País de Layer, Mi nombre es Mizaki Suzuhara, pero pueden llamarme Mizakichi, así me llaman mis amigos.-dijo la chica sonrojándose visiblemente ante el solo recuerdo.

-Yo me llamo Fye, esta es Mokona y aquel de negro es Kurorin.

-¡Deja de ponerme apodos estúpidos!-grito el hombre ante la atónita niña que abrazo fuertemente a Mokona.

-Como son viajeros…si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa.

-¿De verdad? ¿No se enojaran tus padres contigo?

-No, a mi tía le dará mucho gusto recibirlos, vengan los llevare a casa y les preparare una rica cena.

-Mokona tiene hambre, aunque Mokona siente que es como si llevaras unos perritos hambrientos a casa.

La chica los llevo a su casa y les sirvió una gran cena, la cual devoraron gustosos, la tía estuvo fascinada al ver a Mokona, y les ofreció a sus invitados una habitación al notar que no tenían dinero para poder pagar un hotel.

-¿Por qué ese sujeto y yo debemos compartir la misma habitación?-dijo Kurogane al entrar a una habitación con una sola cama matrimonial.

-Lo siento señor… mi casa no es muy grande y…

-No te preocupes Mizakichi, ellos estarán muy felices de compartir el cuarto ¿verdad?

-Moko-chan ¿acaso no piensas quedarte con nosotros?

-Mokona se quedara en la habitación de Mizakichi, así que no hagan mucho escándalo, mañana por la mañana nos iremos, es obvio que en este mundo no hay ninguna pluma y debemos seguir buscando a Sakura y Shaoran.-dijo mientras la chica salía con la bola blanca en brazos.

-Bueno Kuropin es obvio que ahora estamos solos ¿no piensas dirigirme la palabra?

-Eres demasiado exasperante, déjame dormir y guarda silencio.

-¿Este tampoco es tu mundo verdad?

-Si lo fuera ya hubiera ido a ver a la princesa Tomoyo.

-Ah es cierto, había olvidado que eres solamente suyo.

Ante esta última afirmación el hombre se fue a dormir, dejó sus pertenencias a un lado y se acomodo en la cama, se estiro un poco y se cubrió con las cobijas dejando a Kurogane atónito ante su respuesta.

El ninja solo lo miro acomodarse en la cama y enseguida caer en los brazos de Morfeo, era su imaginación ¿o Fye estaba enojado? Era un presentimiento que ya tenía de tiempo atrás pero últimamente cada vez que mencionaba a la princesa Tomoyo Fye se salía de la conversación o se hacia el dormido, justo como ahora, era algo bastante divertido de ver, la manera perfecta de molestarlo y desquitarse de todos los apodos que el rubio le ponía.

Aunque también debía de admitir que algo raro pasaba últimamente, porque ya no pensaba en Tomoyo como antes, ya no la llamaba en sueños o la tenia presente cada segundo del día, le debía muchas cosas, es cierto, incluso la apreciaba y daría su vida para protegerla, pero ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, ya no era la persona más preciada ni la persona por la cual lucharía hasta la muerte, no, alguien más había ocupado su lugar, no importaba lo mucho que le molestara su tonta personalidad, después de todo "No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"; pensó antes de acomodarse a lado de su "amigo" en esa gran cama.

Era un fastidio eso de tener esos extraños pensamientos antes de dormir, iba a ser una larga, larga noche.

* * *

*1 : Esta chica es la protagonista del anime de CLAMP llamado Angelique Layer, el cual es precuela de CHOBITS, el anime se trata de...nah busquenlo en la wikipedia, es muy bueno eh, se los recomiendo XD


End file.
